


Taekwoondo

by Mangafrk



Category: VIXX
Genre: Bad Puns, Drabble, Gen, I swear, I'm Sorry, Open Ending, this has exactly 100 words, this is so dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 09:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20468963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangafrk/pseuds/Mangafrk
Summary: Jaehwan seems like the kind of person to make dumb puns, likely annoying those around him.





	Taekwoondo

"Hey, Taekwoon?" 

Taekwoon looks up at Jaehwan sitting across the table from him. "What is it?" 

Jaehwan smiles as he is acknowledged by the other for once, "I have a question for you."

"Okay...?" Taekwoon mentally prepares himself for whatever Jaehwan is going to say next. Knowing him, it can't be very good. 

"So you know Taekwondo right?" 

Taekwoon nods hesitantly, "Yeah why?"

Jaehwan smiles as if putting some kind of plan into place, "If you reach the black belt," He leans across the table, resting both his feet on Taekwoon's shins. "Does that mean you'll be a Taekwoondo master?"


End file.
